Adam Burn
' '''Adam Burn was born on July 15th of 2060,in London,U.K .He is currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft an Wizadry an is a 5th year Gryffindor Lion,at the age of 15.He is slightly tall,with a slim body appearance,deep sea blue eyes an ginger/red hair.Adam is a muggle,an has only two parents Zacharias Burn an Amanda Burn,an is an only child. 'Personality: At first glance Adam can seem like the nice,quiet,kind guy who will listen to anyone an treat them with respect.But once the real Adam Burn breaks out of the box he is downright rude,selfish an obnixous.He does have his moments of being random,patting his friends heads at the most oddest of times,or acting childish,but these bright traits an quickly diminshed but his rather iradical true behavior.Most of the time he manages to get into hair splitting arguements with his most closests of friends.At times he thinks his opinion is right,an will listen to no one when it comes to that page,he will be screaming an giving everyone a hard time,even if they are trying to explain themselves to him.Adam is the type of guy who doesn't intentionally want to get caught up in drama,but his hotheaded temper puts him right in the middle of it,without him realizing until he's falling slowly into the quicksand.Most of the time he blames his temper for his red/ginger hair,but that is just a small portion he can not use as he wished to.He is easily maddened,but he only manages to get himself made at his more closer friends whom he has a strong relationship/friendship with,rather than throwing a tantrum at every single student attending Hogwarts.This,is his biggest flaw. '''Background: Adam Burn was born into a muggle family an is an only child.He had never known he was supposed to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft an Wizadry until he was 12.Growing up Adam was ignored by his two parents Zacharias an Amanda Burn.They rarely paid him any attention,but this didn't bring down his mood.Although left to himself Adam tried to make himself as cheery an nice as possible.When Adam was 11 years of age he had been sent the official Hogwarts letter,but had never known of existence.His parents had received the letter first an had read through it an realized he was a Wizard.Not knowing what it meant or how to take it in,his parents had,just like his childhood,ignored the letter.They began to think that their 'wizard' son was a freak.When Adam was twelve he was rummaging through boxes of objects an toys an saw a mysterious letter engraved to him,at his address a year ago.Flipping the letter open he saw that he was to be at Hogwarts.Showing it to his parents they refused to take him,so he made the bold decision to go that year to Hogwarts himself.Adam went to Diagon Alley himself to collect his school materials,met Kurumi Hollingberry,an returned home for a few days before boarding the Hogwarts Express on September 1st. 'Second Year:' Since Adam had never known about Hogwarts until he was 12 he entered Hogwarts during his supposed second year.While shopping around in Diagon Alley he met Kurumi Hollingberry,an Katie Star.Adam became instant friends with Kurumi,having met an talked about each others life at Madam Malkins as they choose ties.Also at Diagon Alley Adam met Katie Star,his first on/off girlfriend whom is in Slytherin house.She had jumped on the chance to ask him to date her,an out of not making her feel bad,an put in a rather forced position he said he would,although he never really fancied her.Much of his second year went along with drama.Halfway through the school year Adam had realized he had hidden feelings for his first an only best friend Kurumi.Katie could see this coming from miles away but kept choking on his throat more an more. Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2078